The typical construction of the roof section of frame for a building includes a number of parallel "eaves" that extend from peak beam of the roof down a lower edge where the rain gutter is mounted. The eaves are conventionally spaced sixteen inches apart. According to construction practice, after the eaves have been secured in place, a fascia board is nailed across the lower ends of the eaves, The operation of securing the fascia board in place requires that the board be held horizontally against all of the ends of the eaves by two carpenters, one carpenter supporting each end of the board. This is a very dangerous operation since it requires that each carpenter must somehow support himself usually at least two stories from the ground, support his end of the board and simultaneously hammer a nail through the fascia board and the end of the eave.
Various methods and designs for constructing frame buildings have appeared in the patent literature.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,66,766 to Markey discloses a "kit" for building a frame building.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,628 to Knudson discloses a building constructed from panels that are roll-formed on the job site.